


inevitable

by servicetopthor



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Fight Sex, Forced Orgasm, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Non-Con, Pre-Guardians of the Galaxy (2014), Sibling Incest, Treat, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 04:09:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21469828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/servicetopthor/pseuds/servicetopthor
Summary: Nebula knew exactly how the day would end. She hated it, it made her fight harder and meaner and ultimately worse. She couldn’t focus on the present because she was already dreading the future.
Relationships: Gamora/Nebula (Marvel)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38
Collections: Naughty List 2019





	inevitable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flipflop_diva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/gifts).

There was no routine to it, no reason that Nebula could ever decipher. She wondered if it started because their father became bored by Nebula’s enhancements or dissatisfied with the results of them. It wasn’t that, it couldn’t be. He was just a tyrant.

Whenever Nebula entered the sparring room and found only her father and sister, she was instantly on edge. If it was a typical day, one that would end with less flesh and more metal weighing Nebula down, the audience wouldn’t be their father alone. He’d be accompanied by some of the Black Order, Ebony Maw almost always watching them spar and muttering things to their father when one made a mistake.

But if it was the Titan alone, Nebula knew exactly how the day would end. She hated it, it made her fight harder and meaner and ultimately worse. She couldn’t focus on the present because she was already dreading the future.

Like today, when the fight started and ended so quickly that Nebula wasn’t sure if there had been a fight at all. She was breathing hard, like she’d just been chased instead of defending herself. Gamora was on top of her, sword pointed at Nebula’s throat. Nebula’s hands were trapped under Gamora’s weight.

“Yield,” she said simply. Her face was expressionless. She was like that, when they sparred, when they were in front of their father. It wasn’t Gamora, it was Thanos’ prized assassin. Somehow, she fought more like a machine than even Nebula could.

“No,” Nebula growled, trying to kick Gamora off her. There wasn’t any skill in the movement. She was already defeated but was never one to admit it.

_ “Yield,” _ Gamora repeated, pressing a hand to Nebula’s chest and pushing her into the hard floor.

Nebula squirmed against her hand. “I’ll never—”

“Enough,” Thanos interrupted. “Gamora, take her clothes off.”

That’s all he ever said, all he ever needed to say. 

Gamora tossed her sword. The loud clatter of it hitting the floor made Nebula flinch. Nebula felt a swell of adrenaline flooding her and she tried to push Gamora off again as her sister searched for all the zippers and clasps of Nebula’s uniform.

“Calm down,” Gamora whispered harshly. “You don’t want him to come over here, do you?”

It was true, it made everything somehow more humiliating. Whenever Nebula wriggled and kicked and bit too much, Thanos would hold Nebula down for Gamora. He said the worst things, made Gamora do the  _ worst things. _

Nebula relaxed enough to allow Gamora to pull down her pants. Gamora, ever efficient in her duties to Thanos, wasted no time spitting on her hand and shoving a finger into Nebula. Nebula shuddered, letting out a curse at the sensation. Gamora ignored her, fucking her finger in and out of Nebula as she circled Nebula’s clit with her thumb.

Nebula hated her. She’d kill her one day, for everything she had done. God, she couldn’t let Nebula win  _ just once. _

Gamora had two fingers pressed into Nebula when her first orgasm crashed over her. “That’s it, Nebula. It’s so nice when you cooperate, isn’t it?” Gamora asserted with a slight smirk. Her free hand pinched Nebula’s nipple, eliciting a sudden, raspy groan from Nebula.

Nebula closed her eyes, tired of her gaze bouncing between her sister above her and their father watching from his throne-like chair. 

“Again, Nebula,” Gamora encouraged, nearly a demand.

Nebula didn’t want to but Gamora’s fingers had hit the perfect rhythm and her body shook again.

“Fuck you,” Nebula seethed when Gamora kept plunging her fingers inside Nebula. Gamora was insatiable today, apparently. Or too eager to appease their Titan father.

“Shut up,” Gamora replied curtly before shoving her slick fingers into Nebula’s mouth. Nebula wanted to bite them, but she already knew she wouldn’t enjoy the consequences. 

Gamora made Nebula come once more, with one hand in Nebula’s mouth and the other pressed to his clit.

She didn’t say anything when Nebula relaxed once more, merely retracted both her hands and stood to face Thanos. “I’ll be in the refresher,” she said before strutting out of the room.

Thanos nodded, although his favored daughter didn’t wait for his response. His eyes cast down to Nebula, still lying on the floor. He frowned.

Nebula wanted to scream.


End file.
